


a step out (of the closet)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: Drabble request, the sides have thier monthly skirt Saturday, and Virgil's a little nervous about his first time participating. All the skirts are mega cute and v gets a lot of encouragementwarnings: self-deprecation, a possible swear idk, anxiety, worry, and possibly something else





	a step out (of the closet)

“Gosh, guys, I don’t know about this,” Virgil murmurs from behind his closet door. Logan is standing on the outside with Roman and Patton; although, Roman is more preoccupied with fawning over Patton’s white lace skirt than trying to help their anxious friend come out of the closet (pun _not_ intentional).

“Virgil—“

“I mean, it’s like—I don’t know!”

“Virgil, I—“

“It looks so weird! Like, you can see my _legs_!”

“Virgil, plea—“

“This is a bad idea. I’m gonna take it off—“

“Virgil!” Logan scolds, and he hears the rustling behind the door halt. “Please just open the door? We won’t laugh; I promise.”

There were a few seconds of silence where he thought that Virgil wasn’t going to answer, but then the closet door slowly freaked open, and out popped Virgil’s head. His usually pale cheeks were completely flushed; however, it was hard to see most of his features due to his bangs flopping right in front of his face.

“It’s alright, Virgil. You can step out,” Logan coaxed.

With a soft nod, Virgil shuffled out of the closet. Everyone in the room fell completely silent, which caused Virgil’s head to snap up in horror.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong? Is it bad?”

“Oh, kiddo, _no_!” Patton exclaimed as he rushed up to grab hold of Virgil’s sleeves. “You look beautiful!”

Virgil ducked his head. He was wearing his normal hoodie and shirt, but he had tucked the shirt into a high-waisted black skater skirt with purple spider web designs. He’s also put on his purple Vans with the tiny rainbow platforms.

“You look... phenomenal, Pete _Wince_.”

“Your skirt is stunning, Virgil. Truly.”

“Ha,” Virgil laughed awkwardly. “Um, thanks.”

Patton giggled and moved his hands down to grasp Virgil’s. “You’re welcome! Can we go dance now?”

“Sure thing, pop-star.”


End file.
